Rocky (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Rocky is a recycling pup. His main color is green. He is a hybrid/mix-breed Eco pup who always has something to fix a problem. Rocky uses his handy claw to pick up pieces that could be recycled and use them for other purposes. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like Skye and Tracker, Rocky is a fighter who excels at ranged combat. As one of the weaker Paw, Rocky relies on cunning and ingenuity over power when battling Evil, having invented the tactic of the Paw Changing their weapons with into there other ones to better suit their abilities. Preferring ranged over melee combat, Rocky will usually change his Paw Sabre into his Paw Blaster which he wields alongside his own to wildly spray enemies with a hail of bullets. When performing a Rescue Change, he usually transforms into previous Green or Black Rangers. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Rescue Repair Kit' Mecha *'Paw Recycling Truck' Final Waves *Paw Blast: Rocky's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Paw Blaster, Rocky fires a Paw Blast. Rocky performs a Blast team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Paw, Green Paw can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Green rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Midorenger **Weapons ***Midomerang **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' Appearances: - Clover King= *Clover King **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen **Denzi Punch Appearances: - Green2= *Green2 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - Green Flash= *Green Flash **Prism Kaiser Appearances: - X1 Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *X1 Mask **Arsenal ***''Gas Buckle'' - Rocky can release a deadly gas from his belt buckle. ***''Lightning Attack'' - Rocky can produce a lightning bolt using his Aura and can direct it towards his enemies. Appearances: - Green Sai= :"Liveman!" ―Transformation announcement *Green Sai **Sai Cutters Appearances: - Green Eagle= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Green Eagle **Arsenal ***Cross Changer ***Corresponder ***Jet Hand Cannon ****Bird Blaster ****Winger Sword ***Smash Bomber ****Bird Blaster ****Beak Smasher ***Wing Gauntlet ***Jet Speeder Appearances (Comics): - DragonRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DragonRanger **Zyusouken Appearances:" - ShishiRanger= :"Dairanger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shishiranger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - OhGreen= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhGreen **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Explosive: Mirage Knuckle (爆烈ミラージュナックル Bakuretsu miraaju nakkuru): Oh Green's gloves are charged with energy and he delivers a series of rapid punches at the enemy. ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Green Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Green Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - GingaGreen= :"Gingaman!" ―Transformation announcement *GingaGreen **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Shot **Attacks ***Fluttering of a Storm ***Hurricane Gust ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoGreen= :"Gogo-V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoGreen **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimeGreen= :"Timeranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TimeGreen **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Nine ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - DekaGreen= - SWAT Mode= :"Super Ranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaGreen SWAT Mode **D-Revolver Appearances: }} - MagiGreen= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiGreen **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Axe **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Green Ground Appearances: - Go-On Green= :"Go-Onger!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Green **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Tooling Appearances: - Shinken Green= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Green **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Wood Spear (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gokai Green= *Gokai Green **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Green's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into his Gokai Gun, Gokai Green fires a supercharged bullet at his opponent. Appearances: - Kyoryu Green= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Green Appearances: - ToQ 4gou= :"ToQger!" ―Transformation announcement *ToQ 4gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Green Ressha **Weapons ***Tunnel Axe Appearances: - Zyuoh Elephant= :"Zyuohger!" ―Transformation announcement *Zyuoh Elephant **Weapons ***Zyuoh Buster Attacks *'Zyuoh Slash' (ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. *'Zyuoh Shoot' (ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Chameleon Green= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like his reptilian motif, Chameleon Green can blend into his surroundings, giving the appearance he has turned invisible. Attacks *'Hameleon Crush' ハミリオンクラッシュ Hamirion Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Hamillion Impact' ハミリオンインパクト Hamirion Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Chameleon Green performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Rapier alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 2gou= :"Patoranger" or "PatoRiser!" ―Transformation announcement *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Black Rangers= - GoggleBlack= :"Goggle V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlack= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - ChangeGriffon= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: - Black Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Black Turbo= :"Turboranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlack= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Black Condor= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: - MammothRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: - NinjaBlack= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - MegaBlack= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - GaoBlack= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - AbareBlack= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno Appearances: - Bouken Black= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Black Lion= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Black Lion Rio Appearances: - Gosei Black= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - Zyuoh the World= - Wolf= :"Wolf!" ―Transformation announcement Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= :"Crocodile" ―Transformation announcement Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Oushi Black= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Oushi Black **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Oushi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Axe ***Oushi Black's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Attacks *Aldebaran Crush (アルデバランクラッシュ Arudebaran Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Aldebaran Impact (アルデバランインパクト Arudebaran Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= - FivePink= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FivePink (male version) **Five Blaster Appearances: - OhRed= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhRed **Star Riser - Red Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Racer **Fender Sword Appearances: - Signalman= Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash Appearances: - AbareBlue= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareBlue This form is exclusive to Digitaler Episode 45. - Go-on Blue= :"Go-onger!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-on Blue **Arsenal ***Mantan Gun ***Garage Launcher Appearances: - GaoWhite= "Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoWhite (Male) *Tiger Baton *Belle Crisis, Byakko Cross Cut Appearances: - GaoSilver= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= :"Hurricaneger!" ―Transformation announcement *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - KabutoRaiger= :"Gouraiger!" ―Transformation announcement *KabutoRaiger **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Horn Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareKiller= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbareKiller Appearances: - DekaRed= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaRed **Hybrid Magnum Appearances: - MagiRed= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiRed This form is exclusive to a Stageshow. - Zubaan= Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Great Sword Man Zubaan Appearances: - Sacred Sword Mode= *Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode Appearances: - GekiRed= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GekiRed This form is exclusive to a Trailer. - GekiViolet= Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Gosei Red= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Red **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster Appearances: - ShiroNinger= :"Ninninger!" ―Transformation announcement *ShiroNinger (male version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***ShiroNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Wanmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Gold Mode= :Green Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Green Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 33 counterparts. Arsenal *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Spear Anchor Mode' This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Air Mode= This form is based on Jetman, meaning they can do the same as the Jetmen: The attacks in the air and their special Attacks. Arsenal *'Air Force Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' Special Attacks *Wing Punch - Mission Green= Unlike his Green Ranger Form, Rocky now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Repair Kit' Mecha *'Mission Repair Kit' - Werewolf Green Paw= }} Personality Rocky is a clever Eco-puppy. He reduces, reuses, and recycles anything he can find. However, Rocky has aquaphobia (fear of water). Sometimes, he has to face his fear, but he never seems to overcome it. Likes *Recycling items *cleaning up the area *treats *belly rubs Dislikes *Water *getting wet *being sprayed by Marshall Voice Actors USA & Canada *Stuart Ralston (Season 1–Season 2) *Samuel Faraci (Season 3–present) Uk *Eric O'Carroll (Season 1–present) Skills and Abilities Rocky has a recycling truck that contains a bountiful collection of used, old items that he would use to build something new. He also uses the recycled items as parts in order to repair an object. Rocky's claw helps him build things and pick them up. His pup-pack contains glue which he can retrieve by barking. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle